Dos de mis peores pesadillas
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: -¿Sakura y Sasuke viviendo bajo el mismo techo en el Colegio de Música, Danza y Teatro de New York un semestre completo? Resultado: Caos, amor y un poquito de diversión
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi kishimoto esta historia le pertenece ha ArcadiaCullen quien muy amablemente me permitió la adptacion de este grandioso ficc**_

_**Los comienzos serán siempre inevitables**_

1-Viaje a New York (Editado).

Decididamente no me gustaba en absoluto viajar en clase turista. Ocupaba el asiento medio, en el sector central, entre dos personas. Dos personas que nunca viajarían en un avión _juntas_, de no ser por mí.

-Mamá me aplastas, ¡por amor de Dios!-dije exasperada, mirando a Sayumi con expresión asesina.

-Sakura, ¿tendremos que soportar tus berrinches todo el viaje?- preguntó Jiraya cansinamente.

_Soy una adolescente desprovista de protección, aventada sin previo aviso a un mundo cruel, un reinado de progenitores dementes. E inconscientes, debería agregar._

-Déjala Jiraya, juró no dirigirnos la palabra hasta que tenga, al menos 50 años, ¿Recuerdas?-rememoró mi madre con aire divertido.

_¿Ellos, de hecho, se burlan de mi desgracia? Sencillamente increíble._

-Esa clase de cosas las ha recibido genéticamente de ti, las contestaciones absurdas quiero decir - acotó el masculino en voz baja, mirando con ojos reprobatorios a Sayumi.

-Jiraya, todas sus malas actitudes son igualitas a las que tú tenías cuando estábamos casados, así que no me salgas con esto ahora. Y luego de vivir en forks 2 años contigo no sé que esperas, no puedes culparme- le respondió mi madre impulsivamente.

_He aquí el motivo de su separación. No pueden estar en la misma habitación, o medio de transporte en este caso, sin acabar discutiendo por incoherencias._

_Allí va, algo que nunca reconoceré: debo admitir que extraño forks. Mi aburrido, verde, solitario, místico y poco poblado Forks. Un sitio que ahora mismo evoca sueños de paz eterna._

Había vivido allí con Jiraya, mi padre, durante los últimos 2 años. Sayumi y Sora, su nuevo marido, viajaban continuamente, dejándome sola. Luego de pensarlo detenidamente llegaron a la alarmante conclusión de que la pequeña e indefensa Sakura Haruno necesitaba habitar nuevas tierras, respirar aire diferente.

¡Y de eso sí que había en mi pueblo natal!... aire, aire sumamente helado.

Luego de un tiempo- de enfados, berrinches y psicología barata- logré acostumbré a ese extraño lugar. Quizás mis mejores amigos, Samantha, Angel y Daniel, ayudaron bastante. Justo cuando estaba comenzando a detestar menos aquél lugar apartado del mundo y de la mismísima especie humana, me dieron la horrible, espantosa, desgraciada, desesperante noticia de que me mudaría nuevamente.

Sola, sí sola.

Hasta allí todo marchaba bien, por supuesto. ¿Qué más podía pedir que vivir sola y tener mis propios tiempos, sin controles excesivos, miraditas extrañas, toques de queda y rollos paternales de tipo similar?

Y luego… todo sucedió. No quería recordarlo, pero ¿Desde cuando le importaba, a mi cerebro, sobre opiniones personales? De modo que aún sin desearlo rememoré el suceso del último mes, la "gran noticia", como le llamaba Sayumi_._

_¡Y un cuerno con la gran noticia!_

Recuerdo perfectamente estar conduciendo sobre la desolada carretera de Forks, dentro de mi cálido monovolumen. Recuerdo llegar a casa luego de pasar la tarde con Samantha y Angel, cocinando un gran pastel para Daniel, que cumpliría los 18 años de edad, antes que yo. Recuerdo ver, con cierta incertidumbre, el coche patrulla de mi padre estacionado en el ingreso lateral de la casa y un auto, que no reconocí, aparcado en dirección contraria a éste último. Tomé las llaves de mi bolso dispuesta a abrir la puerta pero no fue necesario. Mi madre, sí, mi mismísima madre salió a recibirme y a besarme excesivamente las mejillas.

-¡Dos meses sin verte hijita, te he extrañado tanto pequeña!- sonrió maternalmente – Luces un poco paliducha ¿Te alimentas bien? ¿Te has desmayado o algo así? ¿Estas ingiriendo vitaminas? ¿Desayunaste esta mañana?

-Mamá, dame tiempo de respirar ¿Okey?- dije acaloradamente ingresando a la sala. Allí ví a papá beber una cerveza con lentitud y saludarme con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué es todo esto mamá?, ¿Qué haces tu en Forks?-dije quitándome el abrigo y la bufanda para abrazar, finalmente, a nuestra visitante.

-Pues vengo a traer noticias, Sora no ha podido venir pero le hubiera encantado. Esta practicando sin cesar para la nueva temporada-dijo sentándose junto a Jiraya. Sora era jugador en las líneas menores de béisbol, no era lo que uno podría describir como "bueno" pero tampoco era exactamente malo.

_¿Se ha sentado junto a Jiraya?... ¡Esto no puede ser bueno!_

-Pues y ¿Qué noticias traes Sa…madre?- siempre que mi anatonía alcanzaba su límite nervioso la llamaba Sayumi en lugar de mamá. Y realmente estaba alterada.

-Te lo contaré luego de que Jiraya, tú y yo hayamos cenado en un bonito lugar que he visto a unos kilómetros de aquí. ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto mamá. Pues me pareciera o no, así lo haría así que simplemente asentí vaticinando algo muy, muy malo.

Subí a mi habitación, tomé un vestido negro y tacones a juego, sin detenerme a observar el producto final, resignándome al hecho de ser una mujer por naturaleza, y si de algo era consiente era que contra la naturaleza no se debía luchar.

Nunca había sido de las beldades que perdían la vida arreglándose cada vez que debían concurrir a algún sitio. De hecho, hubiera ido con lo que traía puesto, si no hubiera tenido manchas de chocolate y harina por todas partes y si supiera que Sayumi no me torturaría con sus miradas reprobatorias.

Le sumé un gran abrigo a mi atuendo. El invierno en Forks era casi igual que meterse en la nevera por 30 minutos, todos los días.

Escuché a Jiraya tocar bocina y bajé velozmente para encontrarme con mis padres en el coche patrulla. El viaje no fue tan terrible, simplemente escuché la incesante voz de mi madre contar miles de historias en un tiempo muy corto. Papá pareció desconectar su cerebro luego de los primeros 30 segundos. Así era él, jamás prestaba atención a nada y luego, nunca comprendí cómo, terminaba sabiendo cosas que nadie sabía.

La cena fue tranquila también, le conté a Sayumi sobre mis mejores amigos y sobre mi graduación. Ésta había sido celebrada 15 días atrás, en el pequeño salón de fiestas del Instituto de Forks. Ella no había podido acudir, debido a problemas en la salud de Sora. Tampoco era gran cosa, las fiestas _no_ eran lo mío.

Regresé a la realidad una hora después, cuando el coche del jefe Haruno finalmente se detuvo sobre la resbaladiza acera, para observar la gracia implícita en los movimientos de la mujer, quién abandonaba el asiento del co-piloto con elegancia innata.

Yo nunca sería tan ágil como ella, no podía siquiera caminar sin tropezarme con algo y si no lo había, pues… lo inventaba y terminaba de bruces en el piso. Aún así mi madre había insistido en enviarme a practicar danzas clásicas y canto cuando era pequeña. Y lo hizo hasta que fui lo suficientemente mayor como para mandar todo al diablo.

Entré a casa y puse a descongelar mi cuerpo frente al calentador de la sala. Mamá y papá se sentaron en un sillón frente a mí, depositando posteriormente tres tazas de café sobre la pequeña mesa ratona.

_Dios me salve y me guarde de lo que está por venir. Gran show ¿Ah?_

-Bueno Saku, te daré una noticia magnífica- Sayumi comenzó a dar respingos en su lugar con emoción contenida. _Esto no puede ser bueno_- Tu padre ha sido transferido a _Little Silver_, un pueblo que está a dos horas de aquí.

_No pienses, no pienses, no pienses._

-El caso es que allí tendré que vivir en una especie de residencia para policías. Todo es parte de una especialización que debo hacer. Es como un curso de investigación criminal. Dura dos años y esta dividido en cuatro semestres. Es necesario que lo haga mientras quiera seguir ejerciendo mi profesión, tú sabes que amo ser policía- completó el aludido con expresión cdudosa –el caso es que vivirás sola durante ese tiempo- concluyó.

_Está confirmado. Estoy alucinando._

-¿Q-Qué quieres decir con que viviré sola?- pregunté siguiendo el movimiento deliberado de la llama azulada que bailaba a escasos centímetros de distancia, perdiéndome el hilo de la historia.

-Pues así es Sakura, no puedes venir conmigo y Sora porque sabes que viajamos constantemente, esa no es vida para una adolescente. Tampoco puedes vivir en una residencia policial con tu padre. Así que hemos decidido que deberías concurrir a una universidad como pupila. Conseguirás residencia en el campus y vendrás a vernos al finalizar cada semestre- anunció Sayumi con entusiasmo.

_Nada mal ¿Ah?, _de hecho mi próximo destino era la universidad de todos modos_. _

-En conclusión, te he inscripto en el Colegio de Danzas, Música y Teatro de Nueva York- determinó mi madre en un suspiro melodramático a causa de alguna intensa emoción.

Agradecí el preciso instante en que mis neuronas dejaron de funcionar, llevándome a un letargo involuntario. No era capaz de comprender, sólo sabía que había oido mal, tenía que haber un error. _Debía_ haber un error.

-¿Q-Que?- pregunté abatiendo mis pensamientos.

-Comienzas en una semana, así que deberías preparar tu equipaje cuanto antes- informó mi madre un poco confundida, demandándome tales acciones.

-¿Es broma, verdad?- sonreí incrédulamente – ¡Que gracioso!, ¡Me han atrapado!, ¡He caído!- exclamé hundiéndome en un nervioso ataque de risa.

-No es chiste Sakura- corrigió Jiraya preocupándose por mi estado mental, observándome detenidamente. El terror, el inevitable terror, acechó mis sentidos sin compasión alguna. Casi podía oír la intensa sinapsis que se sucedía en mi cabeza, que se negaba a procesar la información recibida.

-Pues más les vale que sea chiste, porque si no desde este momento hasta que tenga 70 años, les dejaré de hablar y procuraré no volver a mirarlos por el resto de mi vida. Nunca, jamás, en toda mi vida, nunca, ¡nunca! concurriré a un colegio de baile. Tengo dos pies izquierdos y tanta coordinación como un elefante, y si vamos al canto…en la ducha no esta tan mal, pero jamás pasará de allí- dije desvariando- Es que ustedes… ¿Es que están locos, verdad? Prometo mandarte correos 7 veces por día mamá y llegar antes de las 10 p.m. todos los días papá, pero díganme que es mentira- supliqué desesperadamente al borde del colapso- Se los suplico- susurré sabiéndome vencida.

Abrí los ojos nuevamente espantando esos tontos recuerdos.

_Y después de todo, el chiste no era ningún chiste. Heme aquí viajando hacia Nueva York para hospedarme en el endiablado Colegio. Bonito show daré cuando me desmaye al ver un par de zapatillas de baile._

_-Bueno, al menos cantas bien Sakura, hasta tocas la guitarra. ¿Eso tiene que servir de algo verdad? _

_-Pues sí, servirá para que conozcas a alguien que toque mejor que tú y, ¡adiós atributos! No trates de convencerte pequeña ilusa, será tu peor pesadilla. _

¿Quién le había mandado, al tonto director Bomssy, pasarme directamente a los cursos avanzados en el Instituto y lograr que me graduara un año antes de lo normal?

_Pues nadie, y si eso no hubiera sucedido ahora estarías placidamente recostada en tu cama en Forks, viviendo sola o en casa de Samantha. Tu mayor sueño hecho realidad._

Me obligué a dormir, porque de otro modo no soportaría la disimulada discusión que mantenían mis padres, tratando de pasar desapercibidos. Desperté cuando Sayumi, porque no pensaba volver a llamarla mamá, me anunció que habíamos llegado al aeropuerto.

-Vamos Sakura, desciende. No puedes quedarte varada en el asiento. ¿Tendré que arrastrarte hasta el campus?-preguntó resignada.

-No, sólo llévame devuelta a Forks- planteé violentamente, incorporándome, bajando rápidamente para no tener que cruzarme a mis padres en la escalera. Tomé las maletas de la cinta que las transportaba y esperé un taxi, sumida en resignación.

No pronuncié una sola palabra en todo el viaje, los ignoré olímpicamente.

_¡Oh!, maldito taxi, maldito tránsito, maldita ciudad ¿Por qué tiene que haber tantos autos y tanta gente en este lugar? _

_No pienso bajarme, tendrán que sacarme con una grúa de aquí. Si, sí. Que se atrevan a hacerlo._

-Sakura, no seas ridícula. El señor conductor no tiene culpa en que tú veas como una desgracia el hecho de haber obtenido una beca completa en semejante institución.

¿_Beca? ¡Beca! ¿Y cuando, exactamente, la había solicitado?_

Me bajé del coche impulsada por toneladas de enfado, no sin antes dar de lleno con las maletas esparcidas sobre la lustrosa acera.

-Veamos madre, ¿Dime cuando, exactamente, solicité una beca para un colegio donde te hacen dar saltos al aire y vivir en constante riesgo de muerte?... eso si dejas de la lado mis pobre cuerdas vocales, claro- dije dramatizando al máximo. Estaba jugando el mismo juego que ella.

-Sayumi tu dijiste que ella estaría de acuerdo, que quizás sería difícil pero que se entusiasmaría. ¿Le mentiste? ¿Esa es tu manera de que "se entusiasme"?-preguntó mi padre. Ni él sabía lo que me esperaba en ese sitio de tortura.

_Sí, así se llamará desde hoy en adelante. Mi sitio de tortura personal._

-¡Oh!, no es para montar tanto escándalo. Mi amiga Hikari Inoue vive y trabaja aquí y ha conseguido una beca para Sakura. No tiene nada de malo y si no le gusta el primer semestre puede abandonar todo y convertirse en una adolescente frustrada-aventó mi madre utilizando su tono de enfado supremo.

_¿Adolescente frustrada?, por amor de Dios madre, te has pasado. _

-Entonces soy tu nuevo experimento ¿Verdad?- esas eran las desventajas de tener una madre que siempre quiso ser bailarina pero nunca lo logró- ¡Dime que no me inscribiste en ese maldito lugar sólo porque no debes pagar una cuota universitaria!- grité a pleno pulmón aún parada sobre la vereda de una gran avenida.

Podía distinguir un espacio verde, cubierto de árboles, a pocos metros de donde estábamos. Se divisaba un gran edificio, antiguo y gastado, pero increíblemente bonito…al menos con el toque mágico de la noche. Sobre la inmensa entrada principal, un letrero rezaba "Colegio de Danzas, Música y Teatro de Nueva York". Creó que aluciné cuando esa hermosa construcción se me antojo bastante similar a una prisión. Hasta pude detectar barrotes.

-Pues sí, ya que no podemos pagarte una carrera universitaria por completo, y una de mis amigas se ha ofrecido a darte una oportunidad si te esfuerzas lo suficiente…he optado por ir contra tu voluntad y lograr que consigas algún modo de trabajar dignamente durante el resto de tu vida- murmuró mi madre haciendo caso omiso a mis gritos, evitando escándalos públicos.

-Por Dios Sakura, no es que te estemos obligando a caminar hacia la horca o algo por el estilo- comentó mi padre con preocupación impregnada en su voz.

_Sí, es eso lo que hacen. Exactamente eso. ¿Bailar, cantar y participar en obras teatrales? Estaré muerta en cuanto pueda. _

-Pues bien, feliz o infeliz, pon tu trasero en movimiento pequeña ingrata. Debíamos llegar avanzada la tarde y ya está entrando la noche- tomó algunas maletas y mi padre las restantes. No pensaba ayudarlos a equipar la celda, deberían cargarlas ellos solitos.

_Tampoco exageres, ¡no es una celda!, estoy segura que imaginé los barrotes…casi segura._

Llegamos a ese horrible lugar, me paré sobre el umbral e hice lo posible por seguir considerándolo horrible. Era bastante difícil, resplandecía a la luz nocturna, era amplio, níveo y calido…sí, calido.

-Aquí nos despedimos hija, debes ir al recibidor. Allí están distribuyendo las habitaciones. Tu padre y yo hemos pagado el semestre de renta por adelantado, así que no deberás preocuparte. Compartirás la habitación, no es tan aterrador. Podrás hacer nuevos amigos y vendremos a verte en cuanto tengas tiempo libre- lanzó mi madre.

_¿Han pagado por adelantado?, genial, estupendo, maravilloso, increíble… ¡Por adelantado!, ¡Mira que pagar por adelantado para que no pueda huir de este…sitio!_

-Pues bien, déjenme prisionera aquí por toda la eternidad- dramaticé imitando a Sayumi, quizás no se me diera tan mal eso de la actuación- Supongo… Adiós- murmuré nivelando las ráfagas de furia que me embargaban.

Abracé a papá, después de todo, él tampoco comprendía el curso de las cosas y hacía lo mejor que podía. Me limite a besar la mejilla de Sayumi y a escapar de sus brazos ante la amenaza de un posible abrazo.

_¿Realmente cree que la abrazaré, después de todo? Se supera a sí misma._

Ví venir su ataque dramático.

-¡Oh!, estas creciendo pequeña. Nunca pensé que llegaría tan pronto el día en que debiera dejarte partir camino a la universidad- dijo en un momento de inspiración.

-Y yo nunca pensé en que llegaría el día en que me obligarasa partir camino a la universidad- tomé las maletas con torpeza y traté de acarrearlas todas con mis pequeños brazos. Me volteé y los saludé una última vez.

Mamá tenía una sonrisa imborrable en su dulce rostro, había conseguido su cometido. Papá llevaba puesta su típica expresión sumisa, la que adoptaba en presencia de Sayumi.

_¡Ponte los pantalones hombre!, líbrame de esta._

Luego de unos segundos supe que ya no había vuelta atrás. Indignada, molesta, cansada y resentida caminé con dificultad hacia, lo que creí que era, la recepción. Conté, al menos, 80 personas. La escena pisoteaba mis escasas esperanzas.

_¿Cómo pueden tener esas expresiones felices cuando serán ridiculizados frente al resto del mundo y se quebraran partes vitales del cuerpo?_

Un sonido molesto me sacó de mis pensamientos de una manera brusca, maleducada.

-Alumnos, por favor silencio- casi imploró una voz profundamente masculina. Miré en la su dirección. Era un hombre bien formado, musculoso, de piel blanca y ojos azules. No podía tener más de 28 o 29 años. Llevaba calzas de baile y una franela holgada- Alumnos no pediré silencio una vez más- advirtió el masculino en cuestión, acallando el bullicio que reinaba en el ambiente.

Parecía que la niña que estaba a mi lado, aún haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, no podía dejar de brincar nerviosamente en su sitio.

-Hinata, me alteras los nervios. ¡Detente!- chilló la rubia voluptuosa que se encontraba al lado de la pequeña saltarina. Debía admitir, a mi también me alteraba los nervios, y bastante.

-Bueno, ahora que han conseguido comportarse como adultos les entregaré la llave de sus habitaciones, mi nombre es Kisuke Okisiga y seré el director de la institución hasta fin de mes, cuando me sublevará en el cargo la señorita Hikari Inoue- dijo aparentemente aburrido -Si no han sido correctamente informados escuchen lo que diré a continuación- agregó.

Pues algo era seguro, yo no estaba _bien_informada.

-Compartirán sus habitaciones, serán distribuidos de a tres, a excepción de aquellos que hayan solicitado cuartos individuales con la debida anticipación. Como sabrán, si han leído sus cartas de admisión, este primer mes de prácticas no es obligatorio. Sólo deben concurrir aquellos que deseen practicar, si no tienen ninguna instrucción previa en canto, danza, o artes teatrales o quiénes hayan sido admitidos como ayudantes _junior_ del profesor Strimers, durante la audiencia llevada a cabo el junio pasado- otra cosa de la que estaba segura es de no haber recibido carta de admisión. Seguramente Sayumi se las había arreglado para evitar que me llegara a Forks y fuera votada, inmediatamente, a la basura.

-Realmente, venir aquí sin experiencia previa en alguna de esas disciplinas sería un suicidio social ¿A que sí?-susurró la rubia despampanante en el oído de la pequeña figura de su amiga.

-No hay que ser tan mala Ino, para eso están estos cursos. Aquí se viene a aprender, no lo olvides- devolvió la morenita con determinación.

_Bueno, debo admitir que a pesar de alterarme los nervios, la pequeña comienza a caerme bastante bien. Nadie pensaría que un cuerpo tan diminuto fuera capaz de albergar semejante carácter._

El instructor comenzó a distribuir las habitaciones, traté de distinguir mi nombre en cada uno de aquellos a quienes llamaba, pero no lo lograba. Lo único que me faltaba era que los pagos de la renta de Sayumi y Jiraya no hubiesen ingresado y tuviera que dormir en la calle. Eso sí que levantaría mi ánimo.

-Antes de continuar recuerden que las habitaciones se encuentran en el ala este del edificio, junto con la respectiva llave les entregaré un pequeño plano para que puedan encontrar sus aposentos, recuerden que los muchachos y las muchachas se acomodarán en direcciones opuestas en el sector de habitaciones. Las visitas de muchachos a los cuartos de muchachas y viceversa, sólo estarán permitidas desde las 8hs. hasta las 20hs. Y para quiénes duden sobre el control, debo advertirles que nuestro celador, el señor Porter, tiene muy buen ojo y no olvida fácilmente- adicionó en tono amenazante.

Me reí para mis adentros, dado que el hombre no lucía realmente atemorizante, hasta que fui consiente que un grupo de masculinos me observaba disimuladamente. Sólo quedaban varones, de modo que ya había llamado a todas las chicas.

_¡Oh!,¡ Yo soy una chica!, ¡Maldita sea! _

-Pues usted debe ser Sakura Haruno ¿Tendría deseos de tomar su llave y volver a la tierra?-la pequeña saltarina y la rubia, Ino, me miraron de forma apremiante mientras me acercaba al profesor. Tomé la llave, el plano y pronuncié un débil "gracias".

-Tendrá la habitación número 188, la compartirá con las señoritas Hinata e Ino Uchiha. Sus clases comienzan mañana a las 6hs, aquí esta su programa. Espero que ponga más atención en él de la que, evidentemente, ha puesto en mí.

_Gran comienzo Sakura, te has ganado el cariño del director en tu primer día. Nótese el sarcasmo._

Caminé detrás de Hinata e Ino sin hablar, casi sin respirar. Debía aprenderme sus nombres si conviviría con ellas por el próximo semestre, en la misma habitación. ¡Qué magnifico que me hubiera tocado con quién que me consideraba un suicidio social y su hiperexcitada hermana!

_Tendrás que mandarme algo bueno pronto, te lo advierto _pensé mirando al techo del Colegio, enviando olas de disconformidad en todas las direcciones en las que me fue posible.

-No pareces muy feliz de estar aquí, soy Hinata Uchiha-acotó la morenita cuando lancé todas mis maletas sobre, la que decidí, sería mi cama. Escuche como Ino cerraba la puerta con cuidado. Ambas eran muy hermosas, exóticas y seguramente buenas en todas las clases que se impartían en este estúpido lugar.

-Pues me han obligado a ingresar aquí, lo digo muy literalmente. Díganme Sakura, por favor.

-Soy Ino, es un gusto que estés en nuestra habitación. Este es nuestro primer año en esta academia, pero hemos concurrido a un conservatorio de Anchorage, Alaska, durante seis años, Hinata es la más ágil de las dos ¡Ha logrado ingresar como _junior_ de la instructora Forge y del instructor Strimers!-dijo la chica rubia. Era _muy_extrovertida.

Quizás eso era exactamente lo que la nueva Sakura Haruno necesitaba, una buena dosis de diversión en compañía, dejando atrás los años ermitaños, generando el caos suficiente que concluyera en un inevitable fin de su corta carrera en el mundo del espectáculo.

Si conseguía que me expulsaran, habría alcanzado mi más marcada aspiración.

-Pues felicitaciones, pero… ¿Qué significa eso de _junior_? ¿Debería saber quien es la tal Forge?- pregunté guardando ciertas cosas de mi guardarropas en un pequeño closet celeste que coronaba la pared frontal de la habitación.

-Pues, no se sí deberías. La señorita Forge es la mejor bailarina que tenemos aquí, muy conocida. Y bueno ser _junior_, es ser casi un ayudante de los profesores. De más esta decir que debes entrenar durante 10 o 12 horas diarias para conseguirlo- dijo una orgullosa Hinata – ¿Cuál es tu promedio de horas diarias? Es decir, referidas a las prácticas por supuesto-sonrió angelicalmente.

-Pues, no se si te resultará gracioso pero ni una sola vez he tratado de bailar. Me han enviado de pequeña a esas academias y todo, pero las piruetas, los saltos y la coordinación, definitivamente, no son lo mío- bromeé sentándome sobre el cobertor de la cama, observando la extraña expresión de ambas chicas.

-¿N-Nunca has bailado antes? ¿N-ni cantado? ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?-pregunto…Ino_…sí Ino_ Creí que iba a desmayarse.

-Pues sé tocar la guitarra y he cantado en la ducha durante años, ¿Eso cuenta?- sonreí, era tan divertido verlas al borde del colapso.

-¡Oh!, estoy tan emocionada. Prometo hacer de ti una ágil bailarina y dulce cantante. ¡Que milagro que nos haya tocado en la misma habitación!- exclamó Hinata maravillada.

Okay, definitivamente _no_ me espera esa reacción, aguardaba por- al menos- un desmayo, sólo uno. Supongo que la diversión me estaba negada.

-Pues, gracias. Me gustaría verte intentarlo. Tengo dos pies izquierdos y ni siquiera puedo coordinarlos y en lo que respecta a mi voz, jamás he cantado en publico así que no sabría que decir- dije incorporándome, buscando dinero en mi billetera. Ino todavía se encontraba estática, creí que mi "analfabetismo artístico" le provocaría un infarto.

-Bueno, te ayudaremos. No entres en pánico, este mes de preparación previa al comienzo del semestre te será muy útil. ¿Podríamos ir a cenar? Me comería una vaca luego de un viaje tan largo- comentó la hermosa rubia de forma graciosa. No pude evitar reírme, al menos tendría compañeras entusiastas.

-Pues sí, pero no podré salir con esta ropa. Y tú tampoco deberías Sakura, el viaje te ha sentado bastante mal. ¿Me dejas retocarte un poquitín?-susurró la pequeña, a modo de confesión, observándome reprobatoriamente.

_Tu si que entras pronto en confianza ¿Verdad? ¡Qué más da!_

_¿Cuán traumático podría ser?_

Cuando Hinata terminó conmigo llevaba puesto un ajustado vestido de color azul marino, unos zapatos planos a juego y un peinado que seguramente jamás me haría por mi cuenta. Nunca me ví como una chica bonita, pero había que reconocer que la morenita sabía lo que hacía. Al menos ahora no desentonaba tanto con ellas mismas.

Tomé el dinero, las llaves y el pequeño mapa. Me rezagué un tanto observando infantilmente el número pintado de dorado sobre la puerta de ingreso, 188.

_Definitivamente el número de la desgracia. _

Volteé lentamente observando el mapa en cuestión, tratando de localizar el corredor que habían tomado Hinata e Ino. Debían doblar a la derecha si buscaban el comedor, así que me dirigí en esa dirección con la mirada perdida.

Choqué contra una roca dura y mi trasero golpeó el piso.

_¡Genial!, más trampas mortales._ Levanté la mirada de forma cansina, me sorprendió lo que vi. La roca tenía ojos azabaches, cuerpo escultural, labios rojos y tendía una de sus manos hacía mi. La tomé desconcertada y me incorporé.

-L-Lo siento, estaba distraída- dije a modo de disculpa observando al muchacho-roca que se paraba frente a mi.

-Pues mira por donde caminas la próxima vez- bufó- Sasuke Uchiha- se presentó, dibujando una sonrisa obstinada.

-¿Uchiha?...Hinata e Ino Uchiha son mis compañeras de cuarto- dije quedamente observando sus hipnotizantes ojos.

-Son mis hermanas. Si buscas el comedor tienes que doblar a la derecha y caminar unos metros hasta alcanzar una puerta de roble-dijo observando despectivamente el plano que traía entre las manos, siguiendo el curso de mis dedos a través de él-No te choques con ella, hazme ese favor- dijo volteándose con aires de superioridad.

_Debe estar en uno de sus días, sí señor._ Volteé para observarlo alejarse e ingresar por la puerta número 224, a unos 100 metros de mi cuarto, ubicada sobre el pasillo opuesto. Y podría jurar que me observó de reojo soplando algo bastante parecido a una risa.

-¡Oh!, lo siento. Me he retrasado-dije sentándome con Hinata e Ino. Noté que no éramos solo tres en la mesa. Seguramente las chicas, con sus encantos, habían atraído a esos muchachos. Uno era delgado, musculoso y ciertamente misterioso, mientras el otro era gigante, fortachón, pero aún así tenía un rostro demasiado bonito.

-Saku, ellos son Naruto e Itachi- dijo una chispeante Ino observando con descarada emoción al súper musculoso.

-Cenarán con nosotros, los conocemos de algunas competencias artísticas a las que hemos concurrido y los hemos visto de pasada en casa, son amigos de nuestro hermano, pero nunca se habían quedado lo suficiente como para que charláramos o algo por el estilo. Siempre hay segundas oportunidades, parece- dijo Hinata sonriéndole al que creo que se llamaba Naruto.

-Soy Sakura, como habrán oído. Un gusto- sonreí tontamente, si que estaba actuando raro. Quizás no me viniera tan mal hacer un par de amigos por aquí.

-No te habíamos visto en el salón- dijo Naruto bebiendo su soda distraídamente.

-Y no se como ha pasado, sí que eres bonita- dijo el tal Itachi haciendo que Ino me observara de la misma forma en que me había visto luego de enterarse de la carencia de habilidades físicas que poseía.

-nunca había visto ese color de cabello-dijo itachi estrañado

-si lo se no es algo muy común qe digamos parece chicle no cree?

-jajaja no para nada-contesto naruto

-Es que he hecho una obra de arte con ella, esta irreconocible- casi gritó Hinata. Después de todo mientras no observara mi ropa muy detenidamente y evitara todos los espejos, podría sobrevivir con aquello.

-Tomaré algo para cenar del mostrador, enseguida vuelvo- me dirigí al sector de expendio. Ordené una porción de lasaña y una botella de jugo de naranja. Volteé distraídamente recordando que en cuanto pudiera debería llamar a Dani, Angel y a Samantha. Los extrañaba como nunca.

Seguí mi camino hacía la mesa y a pocos pasos me detuve en seco.

_Estúpido pedante._

-Sakura, este es mi hermano Sasuke. Él cenara con nosotros, está dos semestres avanzado y se ha especializado en piano- informó Ino mientras procuraba sentarme y dejar de maldecir en mi cabeza.

-Si, nos hemos conocido. Me ha atropellado en el pasillo- respondió el sujeto. ¡Por Dios!, es que podía ser más… más chocante. Lo observé fingiendo indiferencia.

Incorrecto.

Sí que era guapo, tenía voz tranquila pero consternada, ojos azabaches, u torso musculoso, nariz perfecta y expresión sumamente cautivadora. Su cabello era bonito, algo despeinado.

_D-i-o-s._

-Lo siento, es que iba muy distraída. Oye Ino, ¿Es posible sólo continuar con una especialidad dejando de lado el rollo del baile y la actuación, es decir…¿Me sería posible sólo tomar clases de música?- pregunté observando el gran salón donde me hallaba.

Era amplio, calido, hermoso y bullicioso. Había al menos 100 personas demasiado emocionadas para mi gusto. Unas mesas más adelante dos niñas esculturales practicaban una rutina de baile moviendo sus cuerpos de una forma que ni en mis peores pesadillas podría imaginar.

-No no, sólo cuando pasas en primer semestre puedes dedicarte a alguna disciplina en particular. Para acreditar tus primeros exámenes debes cursar todo- la platina se dirigió a mi con entusiasmo contenido. Sasuke me miró mientras comía una ración de ensalada.

_No recuerdes su nombre Sakura, vamos prohíbetelo._

-¿Seguramente podrás bailar sin matar a nadie, en algún pasillo, verdad?- ridiculizó el sujeto.

-Pues no sé bailar, así que tú dedúcelo. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente de compresión?, te he pedido disculpas. No creo que sea para tanto- respondí indignada.

-¿Y que haces aquí si no sabes bailar?- preguntó un juguetón Itachi. Él sí me caía muy bien.

-Me han tendido una trampa. Mi madre me registró en este lugar y se dignó a comunicármelo hace tan solo una semana. Ni siquiera me ha entregado la carta de admisión- susurré molesta observando el cabello de Hinata e ignorando al chico sentado frente a mi.

-Todo un desafío- creí oírle decir a Sasuke.

_Saku, su nombre. ¡Vamos!, ¡Siempre olvidas los nombres!_

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tendremos clases muy temprano- anunció Ino bostezando. Nos despedimos de los muchachos con un simple adiós, nos retiramos del salón y, finalmente, nos tendimos, agotadas, en nuestras camas. Estas estaban ubicadas en paredes opuestas.

El cuarto era un lugar bonito, teníamos TV, radio, tres pequeños escritorios y un baño moderadamente aceptable. Nada del otro mundo. Llamaron mi atención unas hermosas cortinas aterciopeladas color azul oscuro, quedaban muy bien a pesar de ser de una calidad muy superior a la del resto de los muebles. Cumplían la función de cubrir un inmenso ventanal cuya vista era impecable. Se observaban sauces, pinos y pequeñas flores esmeralda que habían sobrevivido débilmente al invierno en el campus.

-Hemos traído esas cortinas de mi casa. Jamás las usamos allí. ¿Son bonitas, verdad?-preguntó Hinata siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada.

-Si, muy bonitas- dije quitándome el resto de la ropa, poniéndome el pijama. Las chicas me imitaron.

-¡Has visto a Itachi, no recordaba que fuera tan… tú sabes, _sexy_! Definitivamente, tengo mis ojos sobre él- murmuró Ino.

Y eso fue lo último que oí antes de despertarme sobresaltada por chillidos de emoción. Observé alrededor, eran las 05.45hs de la madrugada y Hinata estaba dando brincos por la habitación con un conjunto deportivo bastante sugerente, se la veía muy emocionada. Ino tarareaba bajito, se calzaba sus zapatillas de deporte. Ella llevaba la misma vestimenta.

-Buen día Saku, ¡pequeña dormilona!- dijo Hinata riendo.

_¿Dormilona? Madre de Dios si a esta hora debería estar soñando._

Me incorporé y me quite el pijama quedando en ropa interior. De pronto una idea cruzó mi mente.

-¿Qué debo vestir?- pregunté con cierto temor. Esas ropas horribles no debían que ser una vestimenta normal.

_¡Por favor!, ¡por favor!._

-Pues debes llevar una mallas y un top, si quieres puedes ponerte un abrigo pero entrarás en calor muy pronto. Nuestra primera clase es la de baile sincronizado. Nada difícil, hasta un niño de 1 año podría con eso- dijo Hinata.

_Conclusión: ese sí es el atuendo que debo usar._

-No he traído esa clase de cosas- advertí pensando que la excusa serviría.

-Pues te regalo algunas mías, tengo cerca de 58 conjuntos de baile. Me obsesionan. Toma- dijo entregándome unas mallas negras con líneas doradas y un top muy ajustado, con el ombligo descubierto y un pequeño bordado dorado sobre el hombro derecho. Mi estómago era chato y delgado pero aún así me rehusaba a andar medio-desnuda por el corredor.

-Te lo agradezco, pero pensaba en usar algo menos…descubierto- dudé calzándome las mallas y unas zapatillas de baile que Sayumi, seguramente, había introducido furtivamente en mi equipaje.

-Es la vestimenta obligatoria, no tienes excusa. No podrás ingresar a la clase sin eso- dijo Ino mirándome con sorpresa. Sí que le sentaba bien esa ropa, al igual que a Hinata. Dos autenticas beldades.


	2. ¡Te Odio!

**Disclamer: L**os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE** le pertenece ha **ArcadiaCullen **quien muy amablemente me permito la adaptacion de su ficc.

**N/A:** Hola esta es una historia que tengo parada desde hace mucho y la verdad me dolio mucho cuando Arcadia-Chan elimino su cuenta junto con sus fics yo tengo su permiso de publicarla al fandom de Naruto pero como paso con Pacto de Amigos y Esta vez si tratare de continuarla yo la lei completa y recuerdo bastante algunas cosas tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible pero obviamente no quedara como el de la autora original tambien devo decirles que si llegara el momento o circustancia en que Arcadia me dijera que la elimine lo hare bueno me retiro adios.

* * *

2- **¡Te odio!**(Editado).

-Buen día alumnos. Tomen sus posiciones- ordenó una mujer delgada, grácil, demasiado volátil.

_¿Cuáles posiciones?_

Observé como todas las niñas se ubicaban en una línea recta y se quitaban sus abrigos. Las imité y cuando volteé para colgar mi prenda tuve una visión espantosa. ¡Compartíamos la clase con hombres! Y con un grupo de personas que tocaban el piano, la batería y el bajo. Entre ellos, sentado sobre un taburete de escasa altura, entre aburrido y extrañado, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha. Supuse que era parte de la estructura musical de la clase.

_Hoy será el funeral de tu vida social Sakura._

-Mi nombre es Candice Forge, seré su instructora de baile sincronizado. Como sabrán este curso se dicta de forma no obligatoria para aquellos que no sepan mucho al respecto o que deseen perfeccionarse. Comenzaremos con una coreografía sencilla. ¿Señorita Uchiha podría pasar al frente? Usted dará la clase hoy, no es nada difícil. Enséñeles la rutina que le anuncié ayer. Toquen una melodía para precalentamiento y luego, podrán retirarse a menos de que quieran observar la clase- comentó la instructora dirigiéndose al grupo musical.

_Por favor, váyanse._

Hinata se dirigió al frente y comenzó a mostrarnos, lentamente, pasos insólitos. Aún con mi mejor esfuerzo a cuestas lo único que conseguí fue no producir un efecto dominó de caídas.

Allí comenzó mi pesadilla, y logró ser más terrible de lo que imaginé. Para cuando la clase hubo concluido me dolían las piernas, los brazos y sólo era capaz de realizar un 1% de la composición. Para mi mayor desgracia el ególatra, hermano de mis compañeras de cuarto, se quedó a observar la clase fijando sus ojos sobre mi y mi desesperada expresión. Lo ví sonreír en múltiples ocasiones y juré que me las pagaría muy caro. Nunca había detestado tanto a una persona ¡y en tan poco tiempo!

-Es imposible que alguien sea _así_ de malo bailando, sencillamente asombroso-argumentó Hinata acercándose a mí al finalizar la clase, bromeando.

-Eso es quedarse corto- objetó el idiota de su hermano.

Lo miré tan despectivamente como pude e ignoré su comentario olímpicamente, mientras observaba como se retiraba del aula con aire divertido.

-¡Gracias a los santos que has terminado siendo mi compañera de habitación!- exclamó Hinata, mientras se nos unía Ino.

-Eres_ tan_ mala en esto, disculpa la sinceridad. Necesitarás 8 o 9 horas diarias de práctica para conseguir la calificación mínima a fin de semestre- vaticinó Ino, asustándome.

-Practicarás con nosotras durante las horas libres. Te recomiendo que te ocupes de tu voz y de tu instrumento durante las noches. No creo que puedas dedicarles mucho tiempo. ¡Tienes tanto en lo que trabajar! Deberás resignar horas de sueño pero verás que pronto podrás seguirnos el ritmo- susurró Hinata en tono de consuelo.

-¿Porqué no nos permiten desayunar antes de estas clases?, ¿Es que quieren que nos desmayemos?-pregunte absorta, no pudiendo pensar mucho en su propuesta o en su exigencia, por decirlo correctamente.

-Sakura, fueron solo cuarenta minutos. Nadie se muere por eso. Te aseguro que si hubieras desayunado, te hubieses arrepentido muy pronto- seguramente se refería a que con tanto movimiento estaría vomitando en… diez segundos. Aún cuando yo no había tenido _tanto _movimiento.

Desayune entrehora una pequeña manzana. Demasiado pequeña.

_Si me sigo alimentando así no sobreviviré, ¡Qué gran noticia!, moriré muy pronto de inanición…Oh sí, ahora me estas escuchando_ pensé frenéticamente observando el techo.

Cualquier que me viera en esos momentos pensaría que habría perdido la razón.

Luego me dirigí a mis siguientes clases, danza de Gran Bretaña (clase teórica, sí que me gusto), TAP (lo odie) y como si mi día no hubiera sido tan malo como para arrancarme las uñas por puro gusto, llegó mi más temida clase: Acrobacias I.

De más está decir que el sólo hecho de tratar de saltar un pequeño caballete me fue imposible. Terminé por alterar tanto a la pequeña Hinata que no me quedó mas opción que aceptar sus clases particulares, previendo los inconvenientes mentales que podría causarle.

Finalmente, las 6 horas de tortura acabaron. Eran las 13hs y sólo quería dormir, además no me había quitado este estúpido disfraz en todo el maldito día.

Caminaba sobre el ala este del Colegio, dirigiéndome a mi cuarto, atravesando el sector de masculino, cuando ví a Itachi a mitad del pasillo tocando un teclado imaginario, enseñándole a Naruto la forma correcta de interpretar un _La_ sostenido menor.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están? ¿Ustedes no tienen clases con nosotras?- pregunté mientras me detenía a saludarlos, notando que no los había visto demasiado durante la mañana.

-No, nosotros elegimos educación musical, estamos en el tercer semestre al igual que Sasuke- exclamó Itachi con tono juguetón. Supuse que sería su tono habitual- De todos modos no estamos aquí exactamente por clases, ninguno de nosotros necesita preparación extra. Sólo concurrimos a consultas, para evacuar ciertas dudas o ayudamos a los ingresantes-explicó, utilizando su tono más profesional. Aunque claro que se vio completamente opacado en cuanto guiñó el ojo y me golpeó suavemente el antebrazo.

-Ya que estamos en el tema de ayuda, oí que eres toda una gacela bailando ¿Verdad, Haruno?- bromeó Naruto, quién me había agradado hasta que aquellas palabras abandonaron su boca.

_Cómo no imaginarme que les iría con el chisme a sus amigos. Al Colegio entero si pudiese._

En ese mismísimo instante el sujeto engreído de mis pensamientos se materializó frente a mi, con su… sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¡Aquí tenemos a la mejor bailarina en persona!- exclamó jocosamente Sa… el susodicho con aires de popularidad- Al menos esas mallas te quedan muy bien- susurró cerca de mi oído.

_Estás jugando con fuego Uchiha, jugando con fuego._

-Considerando que no me has visto sin ellas…- devolví en voz baja, mirándolo de forma tan asesina que me dolieron los ojos. Me volteé y caminé hacia la 188 riendo por lo bajo. Saludé a los chicos con la mano e ignoré completamente al tipo ese.

_Y el marcador va:_

_Sakura-1_

_Idiota -0_

Cerré la puerta de la alcoba compartida sin prestar demasiada atención, alegrándome de estar-finalmente- en territorio aliado. Lo cual duró hasta que dos pares de ojos, muy bonitos por cierto, quitaron cualquier esperanza que pudiera albergar en mi ser.

-¿No estarán pensando que después de hoy me pondrán a practicar piruetas todo el resto del día verdad?- indagué con temor vaticinando un futuro muy poco prometedor. La respuesta era- tan afirmativa como pudiera serlo- brillaba en aquellas orbes.

-En diez minutos en el aula 4 del primer piso, mi hermano se ha ofrecido a prestarnos sus servicios con la parte musical. Practicarás hasta que sepas la rutina y no me importa pasar la noche en vela- informó la pelinegra, tomándose muy enserio el rollo de "Proyecto Sakura Haruno"

-De ninguna manera necesitaremos a tu hermano, lleva un radio o mi móvil. Tengo canciones muy apropiadas para practicar esa estúpida coreografía, no necesito sus servicios- prácticamente, escupí las palabras. Una cosa era que se empeñaran en gastarme los pies y otra, muy diferente, era que tuviera como audiencia a Don Quisquilloso.

-Pues vendrá de todos modos. Necesitas familiarizarte con el ritmo- esa palabra me disgustaba tanto como el muchacho Uchiha. Tomé mis pertenencias nuevamente y me dirigí al dichoso salón número 4.

_Genial, estupendo, increíble, maravilloso…_pensé sarcásticamente.

Entré para reparar inmediatamente en Sasuke quién permanecía sentado sobre un taburete en posición frontal al piano. Al menos alguien podría divertirse.

-Me debes una cantidad incalculable de dinero por tenerme aquí viendo este espectáculo Ino- comentó de mala gana el sujetito ese, poniendo una expresión que claramente se traducía en: tengo cosas mejores que hacer, como mirarme al espejo.

Luego de 5 exhaustivas horas conseguí aprender todos los movimientos y una hora más tarde había logrado ordenarlos correctamente. Me caí una innumerable cantidad de veces pero podría haber sido peor. Estaba comenzando a pensar que no era tan mala en esto, sólo me faltaba practica y… equilibrio.

En gran parte creo que todo se debió a mi infinito deseo por terminar rápidamente y así poder librarme, de una vez por todas, de esa mirada azabache que me seguía en cualquier dirección. Lo más gracioso de la situación era que el idiota se mostraba sumamente caballero con cualquier mujer, excepto conmigo. Debía inspirarle algún odio sobrenatural. Y verdaderamente, si yo fuera él y me estuviera viendo a mi misma bailar, también me odiaría.

Dos semanas, tres noches en vela y 120 horas de baile me habían servido para mejorar increíblemente, no era un progreso mágico eso podría constatarse con las ampollas en mis pies y en mis manos y con los hematomas que bordaban mis piernas.

De más estaba decir que el tal Uchiha se la pasaba de lo lindo, burlándose de mis tontas caídas y de mis expresiones aterradas cada vez que veía un caballete o algo que anunciara una muerte segura.

Nuestra relación empeoraba con el paso del tiempo.

Sólo nos dirigíamos la palabra para enviarnos indirectas o hacernos quedar en ridículo.

No supe cuando, pero este juego me empezó a gustar… me agradaba sentir esa corriente continua que vibraba entre nosotros, de atracción-repulsión, como si fuéramos dos polos opuestos que aún así encontraban una forma exquisita de imantarse.

Y así pasaban los días…

Por las noches practicaba con la guitarra y en algunas ocasiones, hasta cantaba. Comencé a pensar que esto de pertenecer al Colegio de mis peores pesadillas no podría ser tan malo, si duraba sólo seis meses. Después podría continuar con cultura musical y dejar de lado esa cadena de movimientos desquiciados.

La semana anterior me había decidido a atender el teléfono a la llamada número dieciocho de mi madre. No la había perdonado pero al menos no tenía tantos deseos de dejar de ser su hija. También telefoneé a papá y le comenté algunas cosas. Supuse que ya que _esto_ no tenía vuelta atrás y yo no era tan terrible después de todo, debería tomarme las cosas menos a pecho y disfrutar un poco más.

Todas mis ideas se desvanecieron, sin embargo, cuando una tarde hallé, en una de mis maletas sin desempacar, muchísimos conjuntos de baile y nuevos atuendos que jamás existieron en mi guardarropa. Sayumi debía haber estado planeado esto durante meses, de otro modo no comprendía de donde había sacado el dinero suficiente para tales gastos.

Dejaría el berrinche para más tarde, tenía cosas peores que enfrentar. La profesora Forge nos había convocado al aula 4 para comunicarnos un "anuncio especial" que me inspiraba cierto temor.

-Hinata, ¿me prestas tu top rojo?-dije distraídamente subiéndome por las piernas calzas azules y poniéndome cuidadosamente las zapatillas de baile. Todavía no me gustaba andar medio-desnuda pero más me valía acostumbrarme.

-Si, está sobre esa silla- respondió la aludida, señalando el asiento que estaba junto a su escritorio. Ella y Ino ya estaban cambiadas y listas para salir. Tan perfectas como siempre.

-Te ves muy bonita Sakura, has mejorado muchísimo- proclamó Ino, cuál madre orgullosa.

Decidí dejarme el cabello rizado y suelto y solo colocarme un lazo alrededor de la frente a modo de bincha, porque de cualquier modo no tendríamos ninguna clase.

Llegamos 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada y ya había bastante gente esperando por el aclamado "anuncio". Nos sentamos junto a Naruto e Itachi. Éramos un grupo unido y para mi sorpresa, los sentía casi como mis amigos aún sin conocerlos demasiado. Se nos unieron dos masculinos más, Sora y Kiba que solían jugar al fútbol con los chicos durante sus ratos libres. Justo cuando éramos suficientes llegó el hombre portador de la mirada azabache y sentó a mi lado.

_Bien, te espera una escenita Sakura, prepárate._

-¿Quién diría que podrías llegar hasta aquí sin haberte quebrado las piernas, verdad?- cuestionó a modo de saludo. Cerré los puños, dibujando mi más despreocupada expresión indiferente- Debo reconocer que mis hermanas hacen un buen trabajo contigo, no estas tan mal como al principio. Lamento eso sabes, me encantaba reírme- continuó exhalando su calido aliento sobre mi oreja, motivo por el cual cerré los ojos suavemente para disfrutar del calor que había impreso en mi piel.

_¡Sakua!, ¿Qué haces?, no pierdas esta batalla. INDIFERENCIA Haruno Indeferencia._

-Gracias- devolví con una débil sonrisa, atontada.

_Sakura-1_

_Idiota -1_

_Esto no va a quedar así._

-Tú no tocas tan mal el piano después de todo-recordé, continuando el jueguito hasta que oí la voz de la instructora.

-Bueno queridos, esto será un rápido anuncio. Dentro de 14 días comenzará el semestre propiamente dicho y quienes tomaron este curso deberán demostrarle a los ingresantes lo que han aprendido. Esta semana iniciarán las clases de música bajo la disposición del profesor Wekiff quién ha propuesto que a cada uno de ustedes se les entregue, a la brevedad, una nota donde figura su compañero de dúo y el tutor correspondiente. Formarán grupos de a dos con la persona que les sea indicada y elegirán interpretar alguna danza, música o pequeña obra teatral para presentar a fines de julio- informó la instructora en cuestión.

No podía salir de mi espanto, eso sí era demasiado.

_Todavía no entres en pánico, lo peor que puede sucederte es que tengas que soportar a la la muchacha engreída, Ume, de la clase de danzas contemporáneas._

La profesora comenzó a llamar por lista, a todas las niñas. Noté que los grupos no eran sólo de mujeres o sólo de hombres, había tantos grupos mixtos como de un único sexo. Hinata e Itachi formaban uno, mientras Celenne, una niña callada muy hábil con su cuerpo, compartía protagonismo con Ino.

-Haruno, Sakura Haruno- pronunció lentamente la señorita Forge, logrando que me dirigiera hacia ella para tomar el pequeño papel entre mis manos. Regresé al lugar y lo abrí.

Palidecí dos o tres tonos, lo que al tratarse de mi debía ser casi un blanco glaciar.

-Por tu expresión parece que no va a ser nada bueno ¿Con quien te ha tocado Haruno?- susurro Sa…el idiota a mi lado. Esa voz angelical casi me atrapa.

-No me digas Haruno por todos los santos, ¿es que nunca entenderás?- refunfuñé frustrada, si a alguien quería ignorar justo ahora, sería a él.

-Bueno Sakura, ¿Con quién te ha tocado?- indagó soplando las palabras, riendo seductoramente.

-Con… tigo- balbuceé sin inmutarme observando detenidamente una baldosa excepcionalmente interesante.

-! ¿Qué? ¡- exclamó Sasuke en un tono tan alto que la que concurrencia entera nos miró instantáneamente- ¡Ya me escuchará el profesor Wekiff!, ¡No puede hacerme esto!- concluyó mientras se dirigía hacia el exterior de forma acalorada.

_¿Soy, realmente, tan detestable? ¿Tan detestable como para huir cual conejo en tiempo de caza?_

-¿Qué le sucede a mi hermano?- preguntó Ino intrigada.

-Ha salido pitando como psicópata porque le he dicho que nos han ordenado hacer una presentación juntos- apunté todavía sorprendida por la inmadura actitud del muchacho Uchiha.

-Déjalo, siempre actúa de esa manera. Es tan machista- expuso Ino mientras me incorporaba para retirarme.

-Si nos les importa me iré a dar un baño y a cambiar. ¿Podemos salir esta noche?-pregunté de forma dudosa. Sólo quería divertirme y olvidar el infierno que estaba viviendo.

_¡Todavía no puedes llorar Sakura Haruno, por más enojada que estés!_

-¡Claro que si!, ¿Podré hacer magia contigo?-preguntó Hinata en un autentico ataque de entusiasmo.

-Por supuesto saltarina. Nos vemos luego, en la habitación- me encaminé hacia la alcoba, sintiendo la humedad de mis ojos crecer. No iba a llorar por Sasuke Grosero Uchiha aunque me quemara de enojo o aunque siempre llorara cuando me enfadaba.

_¡Estúpida costumbre!_

_Sakura-1_

_Idiota-2_

_¿Ha ganado un punto por hacerte llorar?...por amor de lo que es santo Sakura._

Caminé con rumbo fijo, secando cada lágrima que amenazara con brotar.

_¿No ibas a llorar ah?, pues te fue bastante fácil hacerlo._

-Estúpida conciencia- murmuré en voz muy baja cuando estaba a unos 50 metros de la puerta 188. Tenía la mochila y algunos libros de teoría, sobre danza británica, apoyados vertiginosamente sobre la extensión de los brazos. Había llevado algunas cosas aun sabiendo que no tendríamos ninguna clase, solo por si acaso, no deseaba ganarme algún que otro enemigo, con los que había logrado reunir en los últimos días me era más que suficiente para una vida entera.

Caminé con la vista baja esquivando cualquier mirada inoportuna hasta que colisioné con algo y mis pertenencias quedaron reducidas a un pequeño caos. Chocar dos veces en menos de un mismo con la misma cosa, era algo que realmente sólo podía sucederle a alguien como yo.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas!- exclamé recogiéndolas e incorporándome nuevamente, para reencontrarme con esos malditos ojos.

-Lo siento, eres tan distraída que podrías terminar llegando a las escaleras y te caerías rodando- habló Sasuke observando mis ojos cuidadosamente. Ignoré sus comentarios y quité el seguro de mi habitación. En el momento exacto en que iba a ingresar me tomó del brazo y me giro, quedando así enfrentados. Sentí cosquillas en los brazos y debilidad en las piernas.

-Quiero hablar contigo Haruno, ¿Qué le sucedió a tus ojos?- _nada que te incumba._

-No me sucedió nada, he leído toda la noche y se me han irritado- expliqué cansinamente exhalando las palabras suavemente y tratando, en vano, de cerrar la puerta en las narices del muy engreído.

-Por Dios Haruno, ¿Acaso perezco idiota?- preguntó retóricamente el masculino, mostrandose evidentemente ofendido.

_Claro que no. Idiota te queda chico._

-Ummm…déjame pensarlo- distraje, simulando pensar para estamparle la lámina de madera en cuanto bajara la guardia, lo que sucedió a continuación.

_Sakura-2_

_Idiota-2 _

_Aunque, ¿lamentaría quebrarle esa bonita nariz que tiene no?... _

_¿Eh?, y ¿desde cuando te parece bonita?_

Me dirigí directamente al baño, abrí la ducha y acallé, tanto las voces de mi cabeza como las aporreadas que estaba recibiendo la puerta de la alcoba, que nada había tenido que ver en el "malentendido". Parecía que el sujeto no se rendiría fácilmente. Yo tampoco. Esta sería una batalla a muerte.

Cuando sentí que el cuerpo relajado, disfruté la ultima gota de agua cálida rodando sobre la piel y me cambié con un cómodo equipo de deportes para practicar tontamente algunos pasos de baile.

Me dí por vencida después de doblarme el tobillo dos veces y comencé a tocar la guitarra tratando de hallar el acorde perfecto para mi canción- _nuestra_ canción, en realidad-. No haría la presentación con Uchiha ni aunque me expulsaran. Cantaría sola, lo cual ya era suficientemente negativo, sin embargo la presencia de Uchiha en un dúo, que además implicara mi persona, establecería una nueva definición para la palabra terrible.

¡Y vaya definición!

Dos o tres horas después, ingresaron Hinata e Ino riendo felizmente y me observaron detenidamente.

-Te has saltado el refrigerio Sakura, vas a desaparecer- comentó Hinata disfrazando su expuesto entusiasmo por una pequeña cuota de preocupación.

-¡Tenemos buenas noticas! Ya que esta noche saldremos nos pareció buena idea invitar a los chicos. ¡Haremos un cita triple!, yo iré con Itachi, Hinata con Naruto y tu con, ummm…pues será una sorpresa. ¿Qué te parece?- miré a Ino mientras pronunciaba esas terribles palabras.

_Cita_ y _sorpresa_, ¡Mis peores enemigas! Y la única manera, al parecer, de divertirme por aquí.

-Detesto las citas y las sorpresas, pero dado que mi estadía en este lugar ha sido muy poco satisfactoria, aceptaré. No seré tu conejillo de indias Hinata, los planes han cambiado, olvídate de los atuendos descabellados- acepté, dejando mi guitarra sobre la cama, observando la triste expresión de la pequeña saltarina. Alzó sus ojos, siendo ahora grandes y brillosos, para reparar en mí cual cachorro desahuciado-¡Vamos Hinata!, líbrame de eso por esta noche- exclamé, esperanzada. Hizo caso omiso de mis palabras y mantuvo su expresión.

-¡De acuerdo!, de acuerdo, lo haré si dejas de mirarme así. Das pena- cedí, finalmente.

-Estupendo, te divertirás. Hemos invitado a un amigo de Itachi y Naruto, lo conoces. Pero preferimos no decirte quién es - agregó Ino con tono exorbitante de felicidad.

-¿No me veo bastante grandecita como para buscar una cita por mi cuenta?- pregunté contrariada viendo como Hinata lanzaba miles de prendas al aire en busca de aquella que representaría una tortura de nocturna personalizada.

-Sí, pero te diré que no eres muy buena en eso. Al único chico que te he visto mirar es a mi hermano, y lo haces con tanto odio que ni cuenta- bromeó Hinata bajo una gran montaña de prendas, algunas de las cuáles deberían estar prohibidas constitucionalmente.

-Yo… no lo odio- aclaré.

_Sólo desearía para él una muerte rápida e indolora. Eso no es odio, en absoluto._

A las 22.00hs estuvimos las tres cambiadas, peinadas y maquilladas para, mínimo, un desfile de modas de alta costura. Hinata me había obligado, literalmente, a lucir un vestido color cereza sin tirantes, ajustado al cuerpo. Para coronar la ridiculez, me había calzado un par de stilletos chatos charolados color rojo y un pequeño bolso oro.

-Esto es definitivamente demasiado- apunté, tratando de quitarme los zapatos.

-Si te los quitas te ignoraré hasta la muerte, de hecho si retocas tu atuendo no te ayudaré con ninguna clase más- amenazó Hinata fingiendo enojo. Observé suplicante a Ino.

-No cuentes conmigo Haruno, sigo las órdenes de la capitana- exclamó haciendo una especie de saludo militar en dirección a la pelinegra. Tuve que dejar el enojo de lado y reírme con ellas hasta que me dolieron las costillas.

Media hora más tarde llegamos a un pub cercano al campus. Se veía realmente bien, amueblado con sillones en forma de L y mesas de roble labradas. La barra lucía ornamentos lumínicos de colores, los tragos que expendían resultaban exóticos y la música… bueno no apestaba del todo. Estaba abarrotado de gente, universitarios en su mayoría

A la distancia pude distinguir al fortachón, Itachi, sacudiendo su mano derecha en dirección a nosotras. Ino lo vio instantáneamente, Hinata y yo seguimos sus pasos.

-¡Ey!, ¡blondie!-saludó Itachi con tono juguetón plantándole, a la platina, un beso en la mejilla que la dejó un tanto confundida. Naruto le indicó a Hinata que se sentara a su lado, de modo que por fin pude reparar enterarme en Sora, o debería decir, mi cita. No estaba nada mal, aún cuando representaba el estereotipo de hombre que solía detestar. Ojos azules, cabello platino, parlanchín, engreído más allá de la justa medida. _Tan_ típico.

_Todo sea por recobrar algo de tu felicidad extraviada, Sakura._

-¿Así que tu eres la cita misteriosa, Sora?- bromeé, buscando la mejor sonrisa de mi colección.

-Es un pequeño chiste que quise que las chicas te hicieran. Parece que te gusta eso- aventuró, dándose aires de importancia. Itachi, Ino, Hinata y Naruto no tardaron más de 10 segundos en decidirse por ir a bailar.

-¿Bailas?-preguntó el masculino.

-No mucho-dije mirando la barra distraídamente, para fijar la vista en el sujeto de mis pesadillas. Sí, Sasuke Uchiha estaba allí sujetando un vaso color amarillo, observándome de una forma muy descarada, hasta para él –Claro que si- me corregí.

El porqué esencial de estar bailando con aquél hombre para demostrarle a _otro_ lo bien que me lo pasaba, era sencillamente un misterio, quizás después de todo, si me agradaran.

Me incorporé y seguí a Sora al centro de la pista. Sorprendentemente no era tan difícil seguirle el ritmo a las canciones. La gente a mi alrededor hacía, absolutamente, cualquier cosa menos bailar. Movían sus cuerpos ridículamente, riendo sometidos al efecto etílico.

Hinata e Ino se veían radiantes, danzando, coqueteando cuál diosas, siendo el centro de atención del concurrido lugar. Decidí perderme en las notas musicales y divertirme de una forma impensada. Cabe aclarar que un triple shot de vodka ayudó en gran escala.

Sora resultó ser un chico sumamente entretenido cuando se trataba de salidas alocadas, simplemente bailaba tontamente limitándose a contactos superficiales, y los contactos superficiales eran los más apropiados en ciertas ocasiones. Cada vez que sacudía la cabeza y observaba en cualquier dirección, hallaba aquellas orbes azabaches, extraviadas, acechándome. Justo cuando pensé que me desmayaría de la risa (consecuencia del alcohol), ví al portador de la mencionada maravilla, acercarse a Sora para decirle algo al oído.

-Oye, ¿pero es sumamente necesario?- le preguntó él, al tiempo en que fingía estar bebiendo mi cuarto vaso de la velada.

-Si, así me han dicho- respondió Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

Noté como el rubio me alejaba del bullicio, sujetándome del brazo, sin ser exactamente consiente de ellos, casi como si mi cuerpo conservara sólo un diez por ciento de su auto-control habitual.

-Sakura debo irme cuanto antes, lamento dejarte sola. Me he divertido como nunca- y tras besarme la mejilla velozmente, desapareció.

OK, no es que Sora me gustara ni nada pero ahora me había plantado en medio del pub sin dar ninguna explicación.

_¡Hombres!_

Volví a la mesa, observando el panorama, para sonreir al ver cómo Ino y Hinata se desenvolvían ocupando protagonismo escénico.

_No ha estado tan mal, podría haber sido peor. Al menos te has divertido, hasta que tu cita decidió huir despavorida. _

_-¿Es que todos los hombres generan tendencias psicópatas cuando están cerca de mí?_

Estaba tan pérdida en tales pensamientos que sólo cuando oí su voz noté que estaba sentado en posición frontal a mí, mirándome con aire divertido.

-Debo admitir que para ser tú, no estas nada mal con ese atuendo- admitió Sasuke tratando de logra que mi voluntad flaqueara.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Sora?-pregunté ignorando su comentario despectivo.

-Cosas de hombres.

_¿No tienes nada mejor que eso?_

-Esperaba una mejor respuesta, viniendo de ti- acoté bebiendo los restos del trago. Sólo eso me ayudaría a no abofetearlo.

-Bueno si debo ser sincero creo que estaba aburriéndose y cuando me acerqué a hacerle una pregunta sobre las clases de música, fingió que tenía que irse- murmuró sonriendo.

_Pero si hasta baile con él, todos los hombres son iguales. No sé que más podría esperar, hice mi mejor esfuerzo y lo único que se le ocurre es fugarse en medio de la noche. _

_¡Verás la que te espera mañana Sora!_

-Parece que los hombres se acobardan fácilmente ¿Verdad? Todos terminan huyendo sin dar explicaciones- recordé, evocando la huía de Uchiha, luego de la distribución de equipos.

-Pues sí te refieres a lo que creo, discúlpame, pero no eres ninguna maravilla por aquí y no quiero que mi presentación se vea opacada por tus incapacidades. Hablé con el profesor y no me permitió cambiar de compañero, así que después de todo seremos tú y yo- aclaró, observándome de forma perturbadora. Otra vez esas cosquillas y la debilidad en las piernas.

-Gracias por tu agradable compañía Uchiha, ahora si no te importante debo regresar al campus, a dormir- me incorporé difícilmente, tomé el pequeño bolso y me retiré, haciendo que se tragara el resto de sus palabras. Me despedí de Hinata e Ino con la excusa de un intenso dolor de cabeza para dirigirme finalmente a la 188.

Cuando había conseguido detener el temblor de mis manos (ataque de ira) e insertar la llave en el orificio correcto de la puerta escuché un leve carraspeo detrás de mí.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a acosar fracasadas?-pregunté irónicamente sin voltearme sabiendo quién era la desagradable persona.

-No puedes irte así y esperar que no me preocupe. ¿No te has enojado, verdad?-corroboró Sasuke sonriendo levemente. Abrí la puerta, me giré y lo observé a los ojos.

-¿Y porqué habría de enfadarme? Sólo me enfado con la gente que me importa- devolví con una sonrisa radiante en pegada a los labios.

Pensé que no diría nada ya que tenía una expresión que gritaba: ¡jamás me hubiera esperado esa respuesta!

-Pues…-dijo arrinconándome sobre el lateral de la puerta abierta, apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza –Que duermas bien, entonces- susurró lo más cerca que pudo de mi oído, rozando sus labios sobre el lóbulo lentamente. Sin más, me dio la espalda y en menos de un minuto ingresó a su habitación, en el sector opuesto del pasillo.

¿Donde estaba la guardia nocturna que vigilaba que los masculinos no visitaran las habitaciones de las chicas, cuando era necesaria? Rodé los ojos.

Entre, cerré con llave y me senté en la cama en un estado bastante deplorable.

_-¿Qué acaba de pasar Sakura?, ¡porqué no lo golpeaste!, es un pervertido y cree que te conquistará con sus estúpidos jueguitos. ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! _

_-¡¿Como se atreve a tocarte?_

_-No enloquezcas. No te ha tocado, sólo fue un roce accidental…y eres tan tonta que casi te caes de la impresión._

Decidí quedarme dormida cuanto antes posible, para no tener que darle explicaciones a Hinata y a Ino. A demás, considerando que todavía no podía mover las piernas sin temblar lo mejor sería permanecer en alguna posición cómoda donde no tuviera que usarlas.

Desperté tarde en la mañana del sábado. No sabía a que hora me había dormido y tampoco tenía clases. La noche fue bastante preocupante, soñé constantemente con Uchiha, cada vez estaba más cerca de mí. Mi imagen onírica de él continuaba susurrándome las mismas palabras al oído, haciendo a mi cuerpo temblar como si fuese real.

Estaba segura que reaccionaba de esa manera ante el odio que el sujeto despertaba en cada partícula de mi no podía detenerme a analizar eso, ahora tenía otros asuntos que tratar.

Me incorporé y noté que mis compañeras de habitación habían desaparecido.

_Seguramente estarán de compras, esta es una gran ciudad. Debes ser la única persona en el mundo que viene a un lugar así con tan pocas ganas de inspeccionarlo._

Me calcé jeans claros y una franela azul marino. El día estaba levemente cálido, sería una pequeña excepción de invierno. Decidí sumarle a mi atuendo unas zapatillas cómodas y un abrigo negro. Esta última prenda me la había obsequiado Hinata para darme, lo que ella llamaba, "una bienvenida apropiada" y para mi sorpresa, me encantaba. Se ajustada a mi cuerpo suavemente y me resultaba fácil moverme con ella.

Observé la hora (11.30hs) y me dirigí al salón de comidas a desayunar algo. No tenía demasiado apetito pero sentía que mi cuerpo reaccionaba de forma extraña a los efectos del alcohol que había ingerido la noche pasada.

El comedor estaba completamente desierto, a excepción de unas diez personas.

Tomé, del mostrador, una leche de soja saborizada y caminé hacía el exterior. Tenía idea de pasear por la edificación y por el campus. No me vendría mal una caminata y, de todos modos, debía encontrar a Sora.

Bordeé los pasillos y llegué a la puerta de salida. El exterior estaba ventoso, pero cálido, el sol era el más bonito que pude ver en años. Caminé sobre el césped de los alrededores apreciando las formas extrañas de los árboles y las actividades que realizaba la gente. Un grupo de personas jugaban al bolley ball, otras cantaban formando un círculo, algunos corrían, otros entrenaban al aire libre y otros jugaban al baloncesto, utilizando un aro colocado en la columna lateral del Colegio, la cual podía verse desde la ventana de lahabitación. Encontré a Sora en este último, también a Itachi, Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke y algunos muchachos, que no conocía más que de pasada.

Me acerqué allí tomando aire, buscando estar lo más calmada posible.

No me importaba que me hubieran dejado plantada en el medio de una cita, que solo había sido divertida con alcohol de por medio, si no que mi cita hubiera sido tan cobarde como para no darme motivos válidos. Lo que más me desesperaba eran las excusas ridículas, las huidas y ahora también… Sasuke Uchiha.

Llegué cerca del aro y esperé aque los jugadores tomaran un descanso.

-Buen día Naruto, Kiba, también para ti Itachi… ¿Podría robarles a Sora un momento?- pregunté, sonriendo y cerrando un poco los ojos por la luminosidad del día. Ignoré completamente a Sasuke que estaba parado muy cerca de los chicos. Sora se aproximó y me indicó que habláramos a unos 5 metros de allí.

-No te conozco demasiado Sora, pero la próxima vez que no quieras salir conmigo no es necesario que huyas. Simplemente limítate a decírmelo o a decírselo a mis amigas cuando te lo propongan. Yo tampoco sabía de la cita y sin embargo traté de disfrutar. No creo que haya sido tan terrible- lancé un poco molesta, esquivando la mirada negra que imantaba mis ojos desde lejos. Itachi lanzó un silbido de admiración o algo que pretendía significar que entre mi cita de anoche y yo había algo digno de burla.

_¡Jaja!_

-¿De qué hablas Sakura? Sasuke me dijo que el profesor Chase (artes dramáticas) me necesitaba para corregir un papeleo de los alumnos ingresantes. Yo soy su ayudante y debía ir aunque fuera de noche y tuviera cosas mucho mejores que hacer. De cualquier modo no estaba en su despacho cuando fui a buscarlo y cuando regresé al pub ya te habías marchado- informó con una expresión que denotaba autentica confusión.

_-¿Con que esas tenemos verdad?, no solo odia tener que concurrir al mismo colegio que yo sino que también odia que me divierta. Nunca pensé que caería tan bajo pero este muchacho realmente me sorprende._ _¿Arruinarme una cita no es mucho, hasta para Uchiha?_

-Oh!, lo siento Sora. Sasuke me dijo que tú habías dicho que la estabas pasando mal y te aburrías de muerte. O quizás oí mal- hablé con la expresión de perrito mojado típica de Hinata y me aproximé hacia el sector donde los chicos esperaban por su jugador ausente. Cuando estuve cerca de ellos me acerqué a Sora y le besé la mejilla.

-¿Entonces salimos esta noche?, déjame elegir el lugar y sorprenderte ¿Qué te parece?- pregunté simulando interés.

Luego tendría que buscar, desesperadamente, un sitio donde ir que, a su vez, significara que mis únicas intenciones con él eran las que implicaba una amistad. Una película de suspenso sería perfecta.

-¡C-Claro Sakura!, te recojo a las 20.00hs por tu habitación. He oído de una comedia musical que están interpretando a unas cuadras de aquí, si te interesa la idea, claro- sugirió Sora dándose aires de hombres fatal, recuperándose del shock que le había causando mi propuesta.

-Lo consideraré. Mejor me apresuro porque tengo que sufrir 4 horas de intensa práctica con Hinata, si no, dejará de ser mi amiga- sonreí.

-Estas mejorando muchísimo Sakura, mis felicitaciones por ello. Dile a Hinata que pase por mi alcoba a la tarde. Quiero mostrarle unos pasos- pidió Naruto, sosteniendo un balón.

-¿Tu bailas?-pregunté algo divertida.

-Claro que si, todos los que estamos aquí lo hacemos. Hinata y yo queremos hacer una interpretación individual de alguna danza. Todavía no hemos decidido cuál-dijo restándole importancia.

-Bueno, adiós chicos. No te preocupes, le avisaré en cuanto pueda.

-¡Adiós bonita!- exclamó Itachi y me dirigió un silbido de admiración.

_-¿Has invitado a Sora a salir sólo para molestar a Sasuke?, por Dios Haruno te superas a ti misma. _

_-¿Quieres decirme que le importa al chico Uchiha con quien salgas o dejes de salir?_

Lo cierto era que la expresión que Sasuke me había dirigido cuando invité a salir a Sora había sido fría y confusa. No esperaba que alguien como yo tuviera esa clase de reacciones, y ciertamente no esperaba que alguien en sus cabales invitara al platino a salir, ignorándolo completamente a él en el intento.

_Pues acostúmbrate a la indiferencia. Tú empezaste esto._

Cuando llegué a la habitación encontré a Ino y a Hinata revisando bolsas y bolsas de compras. Todas debían ser de las marcas más reconocidas. Temblé, literalmente, cuando ví mi cama cubierta de ellas.

-Oh Sakura, te hemos comprado algunos regalitos- anunció Hinata observando las bolsas sobre mi cama como si fueran solo una.

-Hinata, allí debe haber 150 prendas o algo así. Es una exageración y no puedo aceptarlo- negué como una niñita de 6 años.

-O lo aceptas o te buscas nuevas profesoras para tus momentos libres. Y queremos verte usándolas o nos las pagarás caro- amenazó Ino con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

-Pues, gracias por darme tantas opciones chicas. Hinata, Naruto a dicho que te pases por su cuarto a la tarde porque quiere enseñarte unos pasos-advertí, un tanto irritada observando dos vestidos, siete jeans, nueve blusas y dos abrigos que conformaban el "pequeño" grupo de regalos.

-Oh, tendré que salir de compras otra vez. No quiero que Naruto me vea con las mismas prendas de deporte que uso siempre. Si fuera apenitas más guapo me desmayaría cada vez que me mira- alucinó la morena.

Dejé de lado sus comentarios, rodé los ojos y pasé las próximas horas tratando de aprender una pequeña parte de la nueva rutina. Cada vez eran más difíciles y cada vez resignaba más horas de sueño.

Además estaba presente el hecho de que todavía no sabía si el engreído aceptaría mi propuesta para nuestra interpretación conjunta y, a decir verdad, no me había molestado en preguntárselo ni una sola vez.

Terminé con las prácticas cuando casi se ponía el sol y antes de ir a prepararme para mí…cita, decidí tocar la puerta 224.

Sasuke abrió y me miró inquisitivamente. Parecía que lo había despertado de su siesta. Estaba despeinado, tenía las mejillas acaloradas y una expresión sumamente inocente. Su cuerpo era cosa de otro mundo, con las ropas que llevaba puestas se notaba cada músculo de su ser. En pocos segundos comencé a imaginar cosas que no debía. Sus labios abiertos en una expresión expectante, me hipnotizaron.

_Sakura, vamos despierta. Enemigo a la vista._

-H-Hola, lamento arr-arruinar tu siesta o interrumpirte. No es que haya estado imaginándote durmiendo ni nada por el estilo. ¡No para nada!, que gracioso. El caso es que quería hacerte una propuesta- hablé con prisa.

_¡Tonta!_

-Parece que tu estado psicológico va en picada- notó, parándose de una manera que ayudaba mucho a dar rienda suelta a la imaginación.

_¿Acaba de llamarme loca?_

-El punto es que me gustaría que interpretásemos una canción para la exposición, no pretendas que yo elija el baile como algo factible. Tú tocas muy bien el piano y creo tener la melodía perfecta. ¿Qué dices?- retomé, ignorando sus comentarios y concentrando toda mi atención en un punto fijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ponerte a bailar conmigo sería como matar mi vida social y matarme yo mismo luego. Más aun si se te ocurre moverte como lo hacías en el pub con Sora- susurró de forma seductora burlándose de mí. Podía ser hermoso, perfecto y sujeto de una imaginación descontrolada pero sabía perfectamente como sacarme de las casillas.

-La canción es _"Knocking on heaven's door"_. Podrías hacer un solo de piano al final. Aquí tengo los acordes y las posibilidades- dije sintiendo como se incrementaba mi nivel de enfado.

-Perfecta elección. ¿Tienes idea cuando podremos reunirnos a ensayar?- preguntó bostezando con descaro.

_Acabas de colmarme la paciencia Uchiha, ¡muérete!_

-Nunca- conluí, girando sobre los talones luego de darle unas hojas de acordes- Ensayaré sola y cuando tengas deseos de bajar los humos entonces vé y búscame- lo observé un segundo y le sonreí- Lamentablemente no tienes más opción que aceptarlo, ya que no puedes conseguir una compañera que satisfaga tus necesidades- me dirigí de regreso a la 188, no sin antes observar su expresión de desconcierto.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama y observé el reloj: 19.15hs.

_¡Madre santa de Dios y todos los santos! Se me hace tarde._

Deseché el pensamiento y me duché velozmente. Justo hoy que la necesitaba, Hinata no estaba.

Tuve que escoger un vestido negro de satén, sumamente desagradable, que me pareció indicado para un funeral y por consiguiente para esta cita descabellada.

Tomé prestados unos zapatos bajos de Ino y me puse un abrigo color lavanda. Finalmente, al mirarme al espejo, descubrí que, tal como habían dicho mis amigas, todo me quedaba bien. Ahora debería volver a cambiarme y vestirme de una forma que gritara ¡_no quiero ningún tipo de relación contigo_!

Muy a mi pesar, justo en ese momento, tocaron la puerta.

-Hola Sora, ya estoy lista. Creo que la opción que me diste es muy fiable. Vayamos a ver esa obra-aventé de forma atropellada, sin esperar respuesta al tiempo en que sonreía y cerraba la puerta al salir.

_Sin sentido alguno, podrán coexistir luego de haberse resistido lo suficiente_

_·_


End file.
